Optical signaling is becoming more prevalent in communication networks. Optical fiber provides a substantial amount of bandwidth, which may be useful in addressing increasing demand for bandwidth over communication networks. However, nonlinearity of devices in an optical channel may limit use of optical channels. Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to control for nonlinearity or other distortion in an optical channel.